Behind Blossom
by Tsuki479
Summary: She was the one they'd call when they needed fashion and love advice but she has a secret that could ruin her reputation and that secret was discovered by a bunch of notorious guys. Full Summary Inside / SakuraCentric / Sakura Centric / Sakura Multiple /


**A/N: **Hi everyone :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Do I really have to do this? Because everyone in here knows that I do not own Naruto. Anyway, I'm sad to say that I have to this every time I write a story so... yeah, I do not own Naruto.

**FULL SUMMARY: **Every girl in Shinobi High adores her because of her style and kind personality. But those are not just the only reason why they like her. They like her because of her advice- her _love _advises. Whenever they'd have problems with their boyfriends or they wanted to be noticed, they would seek for only one person and that person is _Haruno Sakura_. Not just she's kind and pretty but she's smart too. Perfect, as most of them say. However, the perfect girl who was idolized by everyone has a little secret. That _is_ she hadn't yet any romantic experience. Compared to the girls she was giving advises to, she was definitely a _newbie_. She has zero love experience. And she knew very well that her perfect little life would be ruined if those girls found out her secret. But then, worse things happened as a bunch of notorious guys discovered what she was hiding.

**PAIRING: **SakuraCentric

**WARNING: **Rated T for swearing, Kinda OOC, AU, Highschool fic. -C-R-A-C-K- story.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Inner'**

(Authors note)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Strawberry Milkshake**

Most girls wanted some romance in their life as it gives them a little bit of happiness and enjoyment in their simple life. Love was almost equal to romance but still has a lot of different meanings. Thus, romantic love was made and turned up to be the most popular kind of love among girls and teenagers. When a person was in love, he or she would most likely do romantic things like giving flowers or singing a song. Additionally, those who love the feeling of being tickled in their heart even though they were not currently in love liked to watch romantic movies or read romantic novels. Some would write poem and some would write a love song. Some would dance and some would just daydream. Having a partner in life that would be with on one's side for better or for worst was everyone's dream; even guys. And so, most of the girls would do their best to look pretty and some of the guys would act cool or hot in front of their crushes. Even to those who never fell in love before would definitely experience the same thing. They would fall in love and seek for love advises.

However, to Haruno Sakura who doesn't seek but gives love advice, romance was the reason why she was famous. Every girl would call her when they have fashion or love problems, same with few boys. And every advice she were giving _works_.

"Sakura-san, me and my boyfriend will have a date tomorrow and it's my first date. What will I do?" asked a girl with short curly blond hair and aquamarine eyes.

"Hmm? Be creative then." replied her while sitting on the top of her desk surrounded by her girl classmates. "A three-hour date with a movie that lasts two and half-hours is not a good way to get acquainted. Then again, you don't want to be stuck staring at each other without a topic of conversation." The girl and the others kept their ears on her, amused and very engrossed. "Lunch or coffee is a good start. Or even better, a trip to the zoo or amusement park. Then, find something nice about your date and compliment him. And while you two are on a date, always remember to pay attention to him and no wandering eyes; listen actively to what he says and more importantly, you have to be yourself."

"Oh, and how about my outfit, what do you think I should wear?"

"You're pretty and have a perfect body, any clothes would fit on you or if you like… don't wear any. I'm sure he'll like that too." She laughed.

"Sakura-chan, please be serious." The troubled woman said.

"Okay. Okay." She said and then stopped laughing. "It is true that you're pretty and has a perfect body and any clothes would fit on you. Wear clothes that will make you feel good. New clothes always helps but if not new, be sure they're clean, pressed, and fit well. Light blue or green would perfectly fit with your charming eyes. Anyway, don't wear heavy make-up okay?"

"Hai. Thank you very much Sakura-san." The girl replied; content and with a huge smile curved on her lips.

"Sugoi. Just like what we expect from Sakura-san, you're really awesome." said one of the girls that surrounded the pink headed student.

"Yeah, also thank you Sakura-san for your advice last week. It really worked, we had sex." A brunette girl said with a flush of red on her face.

"Yeah you really helped us a lot."

"You're amazing Sakura-san! You're my idol!"

"Sakura-san, do you like strawberry milkshake?"

"You guys, helping my classmates and friends are no big deal and really a pleasure of mine. In fact, I am glad that I can be of help to everyone." said her, giving them a soft smile. "Oh, and Ayame, I _love_ milkshakes, why do you ask?"

"I'll make you one then!"

"Really? Wow thanks."

"Hey Sakura-san, do you have a boyfriend right now?"

"Eh-?" Sakura's time seemed like it had malfunctioned. You see, the question kind off stabbed her head because little did everyone knows, the girl they idolize very much has a little secret that would shatter all of their fantasies about her.

"What are you saying? Of course she does." Said the girl who kind of saved Sakura's reputation.

"But how come we don't see him here?"

"Of course we won't be able to see him here in school. Sakura-san does not date commoners like the students here in our school."

"Yup, there are lots of handsome guys here in our school but Sakura-san dates a better man like college guys."

"Oh yes, I heard that Sakura-san dated a rich business man before and he brought her to his private island."

"I also heard that every guy she dated gave her expensive jewelries and dresses."

Sakura sweat dropped. What the freaking hell were they talking about? Were they really talking about her? Outside, she was smiling softly but inside she wanted to scream at them and yell that everything they were saying weren't true and the _horrific fact _was she hadn't had any boyfriend or first kiss yet. Yes, she never had a boyfriend but don't get it wrong, she's not a man hater nor a late bloomer. As a matter of fact, she fell in love when she was seven years old but sadly she got dumped for the first time. She had no trauma but right after that dumping incident, she never fell in love again.

* * *

Most guys wanted some action in their life as it gives them a little bit of happiness and enjoyment in their simple life. Action was almost equal to manliness but still has a lot of different meanings. Thus, gangs were made and turned up to be popular among guys and teenagers. When a person was angry, he or she would pick a fight on someone. Some would bully and some would just kick cans. Having gang friends in life that would be with on one's side for better or for worst was everyone's dream; even girls. And so, most guys would always act scary in front of everyone. Even those who always get bullied wanted a strong peer so that they would be respected.

However, to some notorious guys who were studying in _Shinobi High_, being respected and respecting were not very important to them as all they cared about was their reputation as the strongest guy in town and their territories.

The name of the school was _Shinobi High_ because 107 years ago, a rich man who was in fond of ninja's decided to create a school. That school was named Shinobi High. Said rich man actually wanted to make it a real shinobi school, meaning he wanted to make it a ninja school but that was too impossible so the Shinobi High turned up to be a normal school. Nevertheless, it didn't matter as its current students apparently didn't care about the history of their school. Some thinks that the name of their school was cool but most of them think it was lame and dorky.

Shinobi High was often called a 'lawless school' as most of its students were gangsters and always caught in a fight. In fact, all of the members of the three most feared gangs in the whole town were studying on the said school. Thus, almost everyday there were riot in the place.

Konoha gang, Akatsuki gang and Hebi gang were the three groups that were feared by almost everyone in the town. And both police and teachers couldn't handle them; actually, it seemed like no one would be able to handle them.

The Konoha gang has ten members. Uzumaki Naruto was one of them and his favorite food was ramen. Another member was Sai and his favorite hobby was painting. Akamichi Chouji was the fattest among them who doesn't like being called fat. Nara Shikamaru was the laziest among them but believe it or not, he was gifted as he has the highest IQ among the whole first year students. Aburame Shino who usually wears a sunglass, loves bugs. Inuzuka Kiba on the other hand, loves dogs. Hyuuga Neji who was adored by almost every girl in school was also one of them. He also believes in destiny. Rock Lee was the kindest but still loves fighting in such weird passion. Gaara was the most anti-social among them. And lastly, Kankuro, who was the older brother of Gaara. All of them however, _self proclaimed_ themselves as the leader of the Konoha gang.

The next gang was the Akatsuki. Even though Uchiha Itachi was a guy who disliked talking too much, he was still the most popular among the members of the said gang as he was entitled by all of the girl students as 'King'. Hoshigaki Kisame was the partner of Itachi and was the biggest and tallest among them. Sasori believed all art was to be kept permanent, such as his puppets. While Deidara, Sasori's partner, thought art was to be instantaneous, then gone forever, such as bombs. Ironically though, Sasori was impatient and liked to finish things quickly while Deidara liked to take his time. Kakuzu was another member who was odd just like the others as he likes hiding his whole face and only showing his eyes. He was also obsessed with money. Hidan was the partner of Kakuzu who worships Jashin as a God and uses foul words most of the time. Zetsu and Tobi have two personalities that only few people know of. Said gang has two leaders namely Nagato and Yahiko who were both always absent for some reason and the two of them were usually called Pein.

Then lastly, the Hebi gang- it was a gang that was created by Uchiha Sasuke who was also known in their school as the 'Prince'. He created the group to prove himself that he could be better than his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. He was also a former member of the Konoha gang and was the best friend of Naruto. Suigetsu was the second member and joined the gang to be able to fight with Kisame. Juugo was as big as Kisame and joined the group just because Kimimaro joined in too. Haku who was very feminine shocked everyone when they heard the news that he was also a gang member. Zabuza joined the gang with the same reason as Suigetsu. And Kabuto who's everyone thought a nerd, joined the gang for an unknown reason.

"Our gang is definitely the strongest, believe it!" Naruto blurted.

"Shut up blondie! Our gang is the strongest!" exclaimed Hidan.

"Both of you gangs are weak. Hebi is the strongest!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Hebi is gay." Sai stated wearing his fake smile.

"Yeah, what kind of gang would name their group as _Hebi_. I mean seriously yeah, snake is already overused as a fearful name. It is not that fearful anymore. Have some creativity, yeah. And Konoha's name is too weak. Leaves in trees will soon dry up." Deidara laughed.

"What are you saying? Dawn is even meaningless." Zabuza said.

"Akatsuki are a bunch of grannies." said Lee.

"Tobi is a good boy." Tobi said randomly.

"Konoha are a bunch of babies." Kisame replied.

"Let's face it. Hebi is just a made up gang of Sasuke- our former member, and Akatsuki is made up by a weirdo. Konoha is the strongest!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Shut it. Konoha are no good, even your puppets are no good quality compared to mine." Sasori said.

"Your puppet has even no quality." Kankuro replied.

"Whose gangs are gay now? None of us play dolls." Kabuto said.

"Puppet is not doll!" Kankuro and Sasori yelled at the same time angrily.

"Pff. At least one of our members could beat the members of the two of you when it comes to hair." Kimimaro said.

"Haku's hair? Oh, come on. It has no match with Neji's hair." Chouji said.

Neji sweat dropped.

"What? Deidara's hair is even better." Zetsu said. "Akatsuki is way better in a lot of things."

"Konoha is better in fighting." Shikamaru said.

"Hn." Gaara agreed.

"Amateurs." Itachi sighed.

"Who's amateur Itachi ha? You're the amateur; you don't even know how to play any sports!" Sasuke yelled.

"At least I did not pee in my pants when I was a kid." Itachi replied nonchalantly. The silence of curtain fell and everyone stared at the younger Uchiha with a disgusted look.

"Darn you, Itachi!"

* * *

Sakura Haruno has a short pink hair and jade eyes. She was either idolized by girls or admired by guys.

She was walking on the hallway when she over heard some guys talking about her.

"Haruno Sakura? Yes, she's cute. Why?"

"I'm thinking of asking her to a date."

"Dude, you're not her type. I mean look at you, and look at her. She's a jewel and you're just like… a rock."

"But, I really think she will give me a chance."

"I heard that she dumped a yakuza countless times."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so dumping you is too easy for her and I also heard that she's dating a mafia boss."

"What?" The guy exclaimed in surprise. "So that means I don't have a chance?" He asked sadly and hopelessly.

"Well, if you're not afraid in mafia then I guess you should go ask her and try to steal her heart."

"Damn. All I can do then is to stare at her pictures."

"I also heard that she's pregnant."

"What?"

Darn those rumors.

Angrily, Sakura walked with more speed and decided to go to a place where she could spend her time on her own without any invented stories about her. Being famous was a real help when it came to social status but there was one thing she hated about being famous, gossips. Every time, she would always heard made up story about her. She slightly hated lies even though she was lying. Well, technically she's not lying, she was just not telling them the truth and keeping her mouth closed. Some would say she's dating this, dumping that, and even hooked up with someone. And she just heard the worst gossip a while ago. How could she be pregnant?

"I hadn't even had any boyfriend and first kiss!" She thought aloud and louder than her usual voice right after she stopped walking.

* * *

"Let's settle this then." Sasuke proposed seriously.

"Yeah, and the gang who will win is the strongest and that will be us." Kisame said.

"We will win for sure." Naruto said with full of confidence in his heart.

"Let's start then." Suigetsu said and then smirked, pausing in a fighting style.

"I hadn't even had any boyfriend and first kiss!"

All of them paused.

Slowly, their head turned to look at the girl who interrupted them. It was Haruno Sakura. Apparently, she was in deep thought and has no idea where she was heading.

Realizing she just said something aloud, she snapped out in her tiny world and as she turned her pink head on her left side, she saw a bunch of guys. A bunch of _notorious _guys who seemed to be in the middle of fight or something, staring at her with the same expression as her; surprised. Their eyes were widened, almost like they were bulging and their jaws were slightly dropped. Her eyes then widened even more in horror.

"Y-you heard me?"

All of them nodded slowly.

Damn.

* * *

**A/N: **Wohoho. Chapter one done. Well, what can you say? Any comments? Suggestions? Tell it by review : ) but no flames please.

I realized that it's really hard introducing a lot of characters in one chapter so please forgive me if they were not introduced very well. But that's just the start; I'll work on their characters better on the next chapters for sure.

Anyway, I really think that the length was slightly short, what do you think? On the other hand, I really hope you like it.

Thanks for those who read, _please review_.


End file.
